


Lemon Façon Pokemon

by Akagamie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Attaque pokemon, Boites de dialogues, Lemon, M/M, Mais pas trop graphique non plus, PWP, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akagamie/pseuds/Akagamie
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Vraiment.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Lemon Façon Pokemon

APPARITION DE DEUX NOUVEAUX POKEMONS !

DRAGO MALEFOY ET HARRY POTTER !

SESSION TEST !

xxx

Un DRACO MALEFOY sauvage apparaît !  
-Vas-y HARRY, je compte sur toi !

DRAGO utilise SEDUCTION.  
HARRY est sous le charme !

HARRY utilise DOUX BAISER  
La défense DRACO baisse.

DRACO utilise GROSBISOUS

HARRY utilise ETREINTE

DRACO utilise LECHOUILLE  
HARRY est paralysé !

Harry est paralysé, il n'a pas pu attaquer !

DRACO utilise LARCIN  
Il vole les vêtements de HARRY

HARRY utilise GRONDEMENT.  
Ça n'a pas marché !

DRACO s'agenouille et utilise LECHOUILLE et STOCKAGE !  
Coup critique !  
HARRY utilise RETENUE  
Ça n'a pas marché.  
HARRY utilise ARMURE  
La défense de HARRY augmente.  
HARRY utilise LAIT-A-BOIRE  
DRACO utilise AVALE !  
Les PV sont restaurés.  
HARRY utilise ETONNEMENT.

DRACO se redresse et utilise GROSBISOUS  
HARRY utilise ETREINTE.

DRACO utilise MORSURE.  
HARRY utilise CÂLINERIE.  
L'attaque de DRACO diminue.

DRACO utilise VENGEANCE et CHATOUILLE.  
Harry a un fou rire, son attaque et sa défense baissent.  
HARRY utilise DOUXBAISE et LARCIN  
DRACO se voit voler ses vêtements.  
DRACO utilise FROTTE-FRIMOUSSE  
HARRY est paralysé! Il ne peut plus attaquer !

DRACO utilise QUEUE DE FER !  
HARRY utilise REGARD NOIR  
DRACO ne peut pas s'enfuir !  
HARRY utilise ENCORE  
Vas-y DRACO, encore une fois !

DRACO utilise QUEUE DE FER !  
DRACO utilise QUEUE DE FER !  
DRACO utilise QUEUE DE FER !  
DRACO et HARRY utilise RÂLE-MÂLE !  
La défense et la défense spéciale de HARRY et DRACO diminuent !

HARRY utilise CHARME et ETREINTE.  
L'attaque de DRACO baisse !  
DRACO utilise ARMURE et PILONNAGE

DRACO utilise HYDROQUEUE  
HARRY utilise PISOTLET-A-O

HARRY et DRAGO sont épuisés !

DRACO utilise REPOS.  
DRACO récupère des PV

HARRY utilise DOUX BAISER  
HARRY utilise REPOS.  
HARRY récupère des PV.

xxx

SESSION ENTRAINEMENT -FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Vous avez peut-être déjà lu cette fanfic sur fanfiction.net, je déménage juste quelques-uns de mes écrits ici, donc pas de plagiat ou quoi :)
> 
> Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
